1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer method and apparatus used in automobile assembling for transferring a vehicle body to assemble an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a conventional and common practice to transfer a vehicle body, with the longitudinal direction thereof aligned with a transfer direction, on an over head conveyer or a slat conveyer in an automobile assembling process.
In the automobile assembling process, however, the assembling is a heavy labor because of a number of parts to be assembled to a vehicle body and of a line operation, resulting in a marked tendency to provide an automation. However, if the direction or orientation of the vehicle body is invariable as in the prior art, the movement of an automatic assembling device is complicated in assembling parts, for example, into an engine room or trunk room; too, a lot of time is required; and the cost of equipment is increased, too.